Broken
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: Sam and Dean were just on a routine mission. Just business as usual. Until it takes a turn for the worse. Dean's not himself anymore. Some disturbing scenes along with some Demented!Dean and Overprotective!Sam. DeanxOCxSam.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna ask this one more time: where is your head vamp? We don't have all night."

The woman smiled. Both of the brothers knew that she didn't plan on giving them the information she needed, so they had no problem in resorting to decapitation.

"Fine then…I guess we're done here. Sam, hand me the machete."

Sam pulled out the machete with malicious intent within his eyes. No matter how gruesome and disturbing his missions get, he never seemed to get tired of decapitating a vampire. He handed it over to Dean.

"Lights out for you." With one swift swipe, the vampire's head fell off her shoulders and came to a rest next to the wall adjacent from her withering body. "Well, there goes our evening. How come everything is always complicated?"

"Uh, Dean…" Sam sighed. "We're hunters. Nothing is ever easy for us."

Dean let out what Sam could only describe as a slight chuckle. He grabbed the duffel bag and walked back to the Impala.

"We've checked every abandoned building in this town, and nothing's really adding up," Sam said. He was beginning to get impatient. "You think this is a set up?"

"No way. But all options are still open." Dean set the duffel bag in the trunk and shut it. "We still have a job to do, and it's far from done."

Sam heard everything his brother was saying. However, his sights were set in the distance. He had seen someone.

"Dean…" Sam pointed in the direction where he saw the moving figure. "There was someone over there."

Dean turned around, his gun at the ready. He slowly walked towards the wall, pressing his body up against it. He poked his head around, scanning the area with caution. If it really were a setup, he wanted to be as ready as possible.

But to his surprise, there was a person-more precise, a man- leaning against a dumpster who seemed to be hurt. Dean quickly ran to the man's aid.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Sam walked over to his brother's side, helping the man to his feet. Little did they know, someone…or something was watching them from a distance.

"Dean, watch out!"

The man growled and attempted to take a chunk out of Dean's neck, but Sam was quicker on the draw. He pulled his older brother out of harm's way as the man's failed attempt sent him flailing.

"What the hell was that!?" Dean exclaimed. "Another vampire!?"

"It could be. But this one is different."

"We picked a bad time to put those machetes away, huh?"

He still had the gun in his hand. Now would be the time to use it.

He aimed straight at the man, who was recovering from his own attack. As he turned around, Dean pulled the trigger. It was a marksman's shot. He fell to the floor, dead.

"Let's get the hell outta here before more show up."

But it was too late. Before they knew it, a group of people surrounded them and the Impala.

"What do we do?" Sam asked. "We're surrounded!"

Without hesitation, Dean jumped over the hood of the car and got in the driver's seat. He grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition.

"Sammy, let's go!"

Sam jumped into the passenger seat after Dean pulled down the window. He drove at full speed, not caring who he hit; he just wanted to get to a safe distance where he can chop their heads off without being overwhelmed.

"Damn, we just can't seem to-AHHHH!"

Some of the vampires managed to get in front of the car and jumped onto the hood, blocking the view of the road. He swerved, trying to get them to fall off, one by one.

Sam's eyes widened as the worst was about to befall them.

"DEAN, WATCH OUT!"

The Impala swerved off the side of the road and rammed into a tree hard. The vampires flew off the hood.

"D-Dean…" Sam barely had enough energy to look over to the driver's seat. Caution ran through him; his brother wasn't there…

With the little strength he had, he crawled out to the other side. Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Dean…!"

His body suddenly stopped moving. Shards of glass that were embedded in him cut deeper as he finally slumped, giving up.

"Dean…"

Two silhouettes of a man and woman appeared in front of him. His eyes closed, finally allowing unconsciousness to envelop him.

_Dean…_

**First Supernatural story! More to come later on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam thought he had felt the cold hand of Death grip him. His eyes opened, hoping to see his face. But instead, he saw a woman's face. He sat up.

"Who…" He tried to shake the last of the haziness from his brain. "Who are you…? Where am I…?"

"You're safe," She said. "Both you and your brother for the meantime…"

His body felt like it had turned to melted butter. Dean…he was alright.

_Dean…_

"But those vampires that were chasing you managed to get a hold of him."

Just when he was feeling relaxed…

"Y-you mean my brother is-"

A scream made him stop mid-sentence. Who was that screaming? A man ran in, panting. He looked no older than twenty.

"He's starting up again."

"I'll be there. Feed him until then."

The man nodded, and left the room swiftly. The screams were getting increasingly louder.

"Who is that?" Sam shot up out of the bed. "Is that my brother!?"

"…Yes. He's changed."

His heart literally jumped in his chest. His brother was…a vampire?

"How…?" It was the only word he could say. They did get in a car accident, so they must've changed him while they were unconscious. Yeah, that's the only way.

"Those vampires are a new strain. They don't need to mingle their blood with human blood anymore. They can just straight up bite you."

"How long have they been in existence?"

The woman sighed. She could hear Dean's screams of agony become louder.

"I'll be back."

She left Sam in the room, pondering what to do next. How could he cope with his brother being a vampire? Is it even possible?

"Daemon…is he calming down?"

He shook his head as he gave Dean his now seventh bag of blood, his eyes narrowed. He ripped into it with unrelenting hunger, letting the blood flow into his mouth. It was a slightly disgusting sight to behold.

"So these are the Winchester brothers," Daemon said. "I'm surprised they're still alive."

"They're a force to be reckoned with, especially when they're together."

Dean's screams finally ceased as he finished the bag. His eyes returned to their natural green color.

"Where am I…?" He tried to sit up, but he soon found out that his limbs were bound. "What the hell happened?"

"You're…not exactly fine. But you're not exactly in trouble, either."

A pit of fire formed in his stomach, one that he couldn't control. He looked over at Daemon, whose face stayed emotionless the whole time.

"You're a vampire," He said. "A new strain of one, however. We would let you see your brother, but you would endanger him if we did."

"I have to at least know if he's alright."

"…He's fine."

Dean sighed. Sam was fine, but he was far from it. He was a killer. A monster…

"Tina, do you mind leaving for a while?" Daemon asked. "Sam needs the emotional support."

"Alright…don't push him too hard, you hear me? Dawn will be here soon."

As she left, Daemon cracked a smile. He wouldn't do anything to over stimulate Dean in his new state.

"Of course not…"

_Sam…_

Dean felt a pang of grief deep within himself. How would Sam react to him being a vampire? Would he even be able to control his impulses around his own brother?

"How did you guys find us?" He asked.

"You can't expect a person to ignore a totaled car. To be honest, I really thought that you two were dead."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, that makes me feel better."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you two would've been nothing more than life size blood bags. You're lucky you got off as much as you did."

Daemon wasn't lying. If it wasn't for him and Tina, they would probably be looking at God right now.

"Get some rest. Dawn's not too far off, and you'll be unconscious for a while after that."

Dean knew what vampires went through. This isn't his first walkthrough.

"Before I blank out again…tell my brother…that I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Dean swallowed down the pain he was feeling build up within his body; not to mention that the burning within the pits of his stomach wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"That I wasn't able to protect him. That this should've never even happened in the first place…It's my fault…"

"How is it your fault that you got ambushed? You saw a man that was hurt. Sam won't blame you for that."

Daemon had a point. Dean was just doing his job not only as a hunter; but as a regular person.

"Tina and I will be watching you periodically. Keep that in mind."

Dean felt the fire within him become harder to ignore. He stared at Daemon, contemplating whether or not to spring up and rip his throat out. Daemon noticed his struggle, but didn't acknowledge it. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"I hope there's a way to cure you…" He murmured those words as he left.

* * *

Tina continuously talked with Sam, answering all of his questions and statements.

"So the new vampires are a new strain, but you don't know who or what started it?"

"Exactly. At first, our trail was cold, until we ran into you guys. Now I think we have a fresh start again."

Sam stayed tense; he didn't necessarily trust Tina yet, but he was getting there.

"So, Tina…" He had overheard her and Daemon talking in the other room. "What exactly do you and Daemon do? Are you two hunters, or…?"

"We're not hunters…I'm a witch. And Daemon's a werewolf."

Sam blinked twice. Saved by a witch and a werewolf. At least these two weren't out to kill them. They were here to help.

"I'm the kind of witch that can conjure spells with a flick of my fingers. Daemon's a normal, typical werewolf, but he can control when he changes. I guess that explains to you why he looks like a bodybuilder."

"I was hoping to save that information for later, but it's too late for that."

Daemon walked inside of the bedroom with a smug look on his face. Tina just scoffed.

"Well then…it's better than keeping it a secret from them."

"True. Just so you know, we're gonna have to take twelve hour intervals with Dean."

"That's not a problem."

Sam was still stuck on the fact that his brother wasn't human anymore. He couldn't bear it.

_I wished it was me that had taken the brunt of the attack…why is he always getting hurt for me…?_

He always struggled with that question within himself. Why couldn't he protect Dean like he does with him? Is it because he's not strong enough?

"Why couldn't it have been me…?"

Daemon raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Why couldn't I have been changed? I'm tired of him getting hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault."

_It wasn't your fault. How many times have I heard that before…it's not your fault you opened the cage for Lucifer to escape. It's not your fault that you started the apocalypse. Yeah, right…_

"…I wish it were true that it wasn't my fault. I'm a freak."

"Look around you, Sam." Tina stood up, twirling around the bed. "You're in a house full of freaks. I can make spells, Daemon can turn into a freak of nature…but we use these powers we have for good. Yeah, normal people would say freaks. But supernatural beings will smile and be alongside you. You're never alone."

Sam felt happiness and support from these two; something he hasn't felt in a long time from someone other than Dean. It's a good thing too, because they have a lot of work to do if he wants his brother to be a normal human being again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you…have any idea on how to approach them without getting killed?"

"Not yet. All we know is that they're able to fool their prey, attack in groups, and they're able to transform a human without smearing their blood on you. They're pretty complex."

Sam hated starting all over, but it was for Dean's sake. They had to know exactly what they were dealing with before charging in. But he had to know one more thing; the one thing that would decide Dean's fate.

"Will…he be able to return to normal? Is there a way to change him back?"

Tina and Daemon exchanged looks before looking at Sam. Their expressions confirmed the worst.

No.

"Don't give up yet," Daemon said. "We're working on it. It's just gonna take some time because we're starting from scratch."

The illumination from the sun breaking the horizon lit up the bedroom. Even though it was early morning, Sam wouldn't sleep. He just couldn't, even though he had to. He had bags underneath his eyes.

"Whatever you have to do, do it." The next words were hard to say, as he just met them. "I trust you both."

"Alright then. Tina, get started."

"Hey, you're helping. I have some things I need you to get for me."

She got up and walked out of the room with Daemon. Sam closed his eyes, sorting through the shambles of what he really shouldn't call his mind.

_Cas…where are you? I need to talk to you…Dean, he's…he's not well._

As he opened his eyes again, there Castiel was, standing before him with his hand on his forehead.

"Cas?"

"Where exactly are you?"

"Uh…" It was hard to explain. After he blacked out, it was all of a blur to hm.

"We're…in a couple's house. They found us in the car and they treated us for our injuries. They're working on a cure for Dean right now."

Castiel's face stayed straight.

"Dean is a different type of vampire. His mind is blank, almost as if he's already sunken into a deep bloodlust. He can't control it."

Sam felt bile rise in his throat, as if he were to vomit right here. Just the thought of insanity befalling his brother made sorrow sit like a lump in the middle of his stomach. He wanted to get rid of it so bad.

"Can you suffice it some?" Sam asked. "At least make it bearable for him."

"I'll see what I can do…"

There was no guarantee that Castiel could take some of the pain away from Dean. That Sam knew. But where else can he turn to? He had to try something; because Dean would've done the same thing for him as well.

* * *

Analyzing Dean's blood was easy. But breaking it down? That was impossible. It was something they never seen before.

"His human blood is still there," Tina said. "But the new vampire blood is absorbing it. At an alarming rate, too. He's literally losing his humanity slowly."

"Which means we have a time frame. Better start preparing."

This new discovery scared them both. Usually the human blood of a vampire would stay in their body, coagulating. But with Dean, that's not the case. The vampire blood is overtaking his human blood.

Castiel walked into the room. Tina and Daemon looked at him, confused.

"Um…how did you get in here?" Tina asked. "This place was locked tight, not to mention having demon seals all over."

"It's because I'm not a demon." Castiel paused. "My name is Castiel, and I'm an angel of the lord."

Daemon looked on in disbelief. Tina just nodded her head.

"You came here for Dean?" She asked. "Did you try to heal him?"

He nodded. "He isn't a normal being anymore. What is he?"

"He's a new strain of vampire. They attacked them, but…Dean ended up getting the worst of it. They're able to change you with a single bite."

Castiel never heard of a vampire like this, let alone know how to deal with them. He'll just have to work with them for now.

"I must report to -"

A horrible, bloodcurdling scream cut Castiel off from his sentence. Daemon reacted immediately, and grabbed two blood bags. It was only a matter of time. Castiel just looked on.

"Why is he-"

Tina waved him off. "This is nothing alarming. It's only alarming if he manages to escape, which will never happen."

Dean's screams were silenced in the background. A signal that meant he was drinking blood. Sam was in front of the door, just staring on. His brother had ripped open the blood bag with such hunger; he looked like a serial killer from afar.

"You shouldn't watch this," Daemon said, disregarding Dean trying to take chomps out of his fingers as he plucked the plastic remains from around his mouth. "Dean doesn't want you to watch this."

As much as he wanted to walk away, he couldn't. It was his brother; he just couldn't leave him to suffer like this. His legs were glued to the ground, unable to move.

"Th-there really is no way to save him yet, is there?"

Daemon finished plucking the rest of the remains away from Dean's mouth and dropped another one down. It met the same fate as the last bag.

"Not yet. We're working on it."

Working on it wasn't much of an answer for him. Castiel walked towards him, trying to come up with words of comfort.

"Sam…you have to work with them. They're promising to fix Dean for your sake."

Words couldn't even form on his lips. He just continued to look at his brother, who was beginning to come to.

"_Sam…?_" His voice was slightly altered, but it was recognizable.

"Dean?" It was a relief to hear his brother's voice; and for him to call his name. "How…do you feel?"

"_Like a bunch of crap…_" He licked up the spare drops of blood around his mouth. "_Sam, do me a favor…and work with Tina and Daemon. I believe that they will cure me. Do you…?_"

Deep down, he did believe. He did believe Tina and Daemon could help them. But could they be lying? Most of the people that tried to help them were only out to hinder them.

He would find out soon enough.

"Yeah…"

"Sam, you can't stay long. It'll make it harder for him to control himself."

Sam looked over at his brother. He could see the restrain in his green eyes.

Without a word, he shouldered past Castiel, whose face was full of concern.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do I have to do?" Sam was so desperate to save his brother, he didn't care what he had to do. He was willing to do anything. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"It's…it's not that simple," Tina said. "Before we can even fully develop a cure for Dean, we need something crucial."

"Like what? Human blood? Demon blood?"

"No. The blood of the fang that changed Dean."

Well, that narrowed it down. There were several vampires on him at one time, so where do they start?

"There were several of them, and there were bite marks probably from all of them. Does that mean we kill all of them?"

She didn't know for sure, and she surely didn't want to give Sam false hope. Taking things slowly is best. But there is one thing they can try, but it's extremely risky.

"This is a little stupid but…" Tina wasn't keen on the idea, but it was the only thing that made sense at the time. "We could use Dean to snuff out the nest. Then we can go inside and get right down to business."

"What!?" Sam was outraged. "Dean would tear apart anything that had a heartbeat, which includes us! That's just stupid!"

"We can't do it now. At dusk we can do it, when he's aware of his surroundings a little better."

Sam sighed. Using Dean to sniff out the vampire's nest is a pretty good plan. But Castiel could take his place.

"Can't we use Cas?" Sam asked. "He could go inside, obliterate them, and boom; mission complete."

"I can't do that." Castiel came back into the room, his face still wearing that concerned expression. "If I do, I could endanger the objective of your mission."

"He's right. You don't even know if they're the right ones."

Well, he knew that they were sticking with Dean now. But it still would be wise to wipe out the nest. Better to nip it in the bud now while they had the chance.

"What time at dusk?" He asked. "Eight? Nine?"

"At eight. That's when Dean will be at his strongest."

Sam rubbed away the headache that was stemming. Dean wasn't ready to be let out so early, but it would be a great chance to see if he was able to control himself as he was let out.

"Alright, eight it is."

Daemon walked out of the room, lines of dried blood all over him.

"He's alright now. He tried to get loose, but he's back in the restraints."

"You mean he was able to break them?" Tina's voice was full of concern, but she had a better hold on her emotions than Sam did. He looked as if his insides were being ripped out before him. "I guess that I have to get stronger restraints."

Castiel stayed in the bedroom with Dean; he wasn't leaving his side for anything. Until it was time for them to begin their mission, of course.

* * *

It was dusk, which meant it was time to get to work. Both Daemon and Castiel stayed behind, because they needed to be on standby if they needed extra firepower. The smaller their numbers, the better chance they had of staying cloaked.

Tina was dressed in all black, since it was logical to keep the element of surprise on their side as long as possible. With a handgun and a few clips of ammo at her side, she was ready to go.

Sam was dressed in black as well, but the only thing he carried was a machete. Since he was a professional hunter, he knew that using bullets was futile. Cutting their heads off were a lot easier.

They drove up to an abandoned building, thirty miles off the outskirts of San Francisco. The building was far away from any innocent bystanders, so it made it a lot easier for them to go nuts.

"How many are inside?" Tina asked.

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He could sense them, but smelling them was just for confirmation.

"About a dozen of them, maybe more," He said. "It's best if we try to enter from the back. There's no one stationed back there."

They all exited the car, softly shutting the doors.

"Dean, wait."

Both Dean and Sam stopped their advance and looked at Tina.

"What?"

She placed her hand on his forehead, whispering something intelligible. When she pulled her hand away, both the brothers looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um…what did you do?" Sam asked. "Did you put a spell on him?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just a mind control spell. I can control him just in case his bloodlust comes back and he can't stop."

Dean looked away and returned his attention to the matter at hand. He felt as though he was already a monster. But he would be damned before it got to that point. At least Tina could control him.

"Let's go. We don't have much time before they catch on."

They quietly went around the back, opening it enough that all of them could slip through unnoticed.

"Alright, leave the killing to me for now. Just stay put."

As soon as they blink, Dean took off. They just had to wait until it was their cue.

Dean walked around the nest. All of the vampires were all attached to their meals. The sound of the heartbeats around him was making it hard to focus. He also kept in mind that if he drunk any human blood, he wouldn't be able to return to a normal human being. Or was it different, considering that he was a different strain?

That all too familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach formed again, making his fangs jump out before he could stop it. Oh how we wished he could sink his teeth into human flesh, the feel of hot, fresh blood running down his throat with every swallow. It made ecstasy run through his whole body.

_Get yourself together…_

He pushed the thought back into his head, his fangs retracting back into their normal canines. A footstep made his head snap around, snarling and ready to attack.

A woman smirked at him and began speaking before he could react.

"You're the new vampire everyone's been talking about," She said. "Your scent is different."

"Well, that depends on what you mean by 'different scent'."

She chuckled. "I mean, you're a different strain. What's your name, sweetheart?"

Dean let out a hearty laugh. They were the most known hunters all over America to the supernatural, and this vamp didn't know who he was? Laughable indeed.

"You don't know who I am?" He unsheathed his machete with a twisted smile. "Let me give you a reminder…"

With a quick upwards swipe of the machete, her head was rolling towards the wall. All of the vampires looked up from their human meals with feral eyes. This just went south real quick.

He gripped the machete as he prepared to take on a whole army of pissed off vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

"So much for the element of surprise."

The vampires charged towards him in a blur. He reacted, chopping through the whole group. He was able to get through them quickly, but it worried him that he was faster than them. They literally moved like snails.

When he was able to pause briefly, he whistled for Sam and Tina, who were in the back still.

"Come on, we've got a lot of company."

"There's a lot more than you thought, huh?" Tina asked.

"A _lot _more. Get ready."

A compilation of roars and wails were heard around the corner. Dean kept a firm grip on the machete as one vampire raced up towards him. He shifted himself just enough to throw her off before she joined the growing pile of decapitated vamps.

Sam made Tina stand back to back with him, making sure they couldn't get separated.

"You alright?" Sam narrowly dodged a vampire who tried to jump him as he was helping Tina.

"I'm fine!"

"Oh hell!"

Another whole group of vampires finally got their hands on Dean, tackling him down and taking bites out of him, one by one. Tina and Sam did their best to kill as many as they could, but the numbers just weren't in their favor.

As a result of last minute thinking, Sam grabbed Tina and made a run for the door.

"Go!" Sam pushed her towards the door. "I'll help him-agh!"

One of the stray vampires managed to grab a hold of Sam and toss him away without a care. He crashed into debris, which bounced off his back and head. He didn't appear to be moving out of it any time soon.

"Sam!"

The vampire turned its attention to her, walking up to her like a predator. Tina shot at the vamp, the bullets hitting home. But they seemed to have no effect against them.

Just as the vampire got close enough, two other vampires were swung into him with great force, knocking him unconscious.

Dean roared loudly, sudden strength surging through him. In a blur, he laid waste to them. His narrowed eyes looked over at Sam, who has yet to move from the debris. Tina blinked, and he was already over to his brother, checking him over for injuries.

"_Sam, wake up!_"

_His vocal cords have altered, _Tina thought as she watched Dean wake his brother. _He must've snapped when he saw Sam get hurt. _

Sam shook his head, the last of the haziness leaving his brain. "Ow…goddamn vampires pack a punch, don't they?"

When Dean was sure that his brother was alright, he made his way to Tina. He checked her over for any injuries as well. Tina still had to be aware of his thirst for blood, however. He could crack at anytime.

"Dean, are you alright?"

The last of the bite marks finally healed. His eyes returned to their normal state, the green hue once again visible.

"I…I'm fine. Let's go find this head vamp."

Dean's voice was still unsteady. Regardless of the spell that she put on him, it was still a chance that he could be resistant to it, especially since he is so newly turned.

A woman stepped out in front of them, clapping slowly.

"Congrats on leveling my nest. I was meaning to clean house anyway…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So we just did spring cleaning? For _you_?"

She nodded. Isn't this an interesting turn of events.

"Yes, you did. But I can't let you go unpunished for trespassing."

The woman snarled, those familiar shark teeth fangs visible again. Dean mimicked her, but his teeth were different from hers. She immediately stopped, dumbfounded and somewhat infatuated with this discovery.

"You're not a normal vamp." She stood upright. "Who changed you?"

"That's funny, I was hoping to ask you the same thing." Dean straightened himself, but his fangs were still bared. "Do you know any vampires who are like this?"

"I've seen a pack of them before. You must be a stray…time to die."

She tackled him, and a struggle began. Well, barely one.

Dean kept her back from his throat, since she was aiming to tear it out. With a simple shove, she was sliding on the floor. When she realized where she was, she blinked in surprise, and in awe. She tried to go after him again, but Tina was quick this time. She had her gun aimed at her before she could move a muscle. Sam had his machete at the ready.

"You keep this up and I'll kill you," Tina said, her grip unwavering on the gun. "Just tell us what we want and we'll leave."

"Go to hell."

She yelled and went after Dean. She grabbed him, but Dean was quicker on the draw. He grabbed her by her throat and ripped it out, blood gushing out as she hit the floor, lifeless. He looked at the piece of flesh he tore out with disgust and threw it down on the floor. And it all happened in less than a second.

"You should've listened to her."

He turned towards Sam and Tina, who were still trying to comprehend what happened in those past seconds. Dean didn't want to stay here any longer. As time went by, he started to feel more and more like a monster…

"Can we go? I can't stand the smell of dead vampire."

"Uh, yeah…" Tina shook herself out of blankness. "There's nothing else here for us, unfortunately."

"Yeah…what a bust…"

* * *

"So, there was nothing there, huh?"

"Nope, not a damn thing. The nest seemed to have encountered the new strain of vampire before, and mistook Dean as a stray. They really seem to be afraid of them, because they wiped them out once. We just did it a second time, but permanently."

Daemon scratched his chin, pondering the brief information Tina gave him. Castiel tried to pretend he wasn't listening, but he was.

Dean came out of his room in new clothes that were provided for him, thanks to Daemon. His old ones were saturated in blood, and if he sat there in them any longer, he was bound to go borderline insane.

"Anything new?" He slumped down in a chair, still kind of bummed that the first mission didn't get them anywhere.

"No," Daemon said, looking through stacks of books and on the internet for recent news. "Nothing yet."

Tina yawned. She hasn't slept in two days, and her restless searching didn't make room for sleep. Dean noticed-or smelled-her being stressed out and tired.

"You need to rest," He said. "I'll take over for you."

"Thanks, Dean."

Tina headed upstairs to her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Sam poked his head out of the upstairs bedroom to see if he heard right. His brother is actually going to take over Tina's _researching_? Is his brother out of his mind?

"You're actually going to research?" Sam asked. He had to hear this for confirmation. "Dean Winchester, the pie-lovin' jerk who doesn't like to read a pictureless book, is now reading encyclopedias and internet newspapers for information. Are you high?"

"No you idiot," Dean said, quickly getting irritated. "I don't need to sleep, but Tina does. So I might as well do something productive."

"But…you're still newly turned. You'll pass out by dawn."

"You got a better idea? Wanna come down here and help out?"

As much as Sam would like to, he couldn't. He couldn't risk being around Dean, no matter how much he sounded like his old self right now. As an answer, he frowned.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
